Whatever It Takes
by seasidehearts
Summary: You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me. postTWEWY, NekuxShiki


**This was originally planned as a one-shot but I think that it requires so many events to happen, that it would just be incredibly long as a one-shot. Thus, I turn to chapters. I love TWEWY. These characters are full of so much win and it's so much fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or the song "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse**

WHATEVER IT TAKES

I thought that life after the Game would be better. But everything I thought I knew was going to hell.

I was even the one to suggest that we take a week to readjust to our normal lives before we all started hanging out. And it _was _hard enough just having to deal with our families after we all had come out of comas. So when we did meet up at Hachiko after a week, it was a much more relaxing and fun atmosphere to be around people that weren't my family.

And at first, everything was just like I had imagined. Obviously, it was a little awkward at first for me to be constantly around at least one person after I'd been alone for so long, but I quickly found that I liked it. What I didn't like was the way my parents were questioning me about the sudden change. If I tried to explain the Reaper's Game, they for sure would have thrown me in some sort of mental institution. They already thought I had issues; I didn't need to add anything else to their list.

Anyway, the person I found myself hanging out with the most was Shiki. I figured it was because she was the first friend I made; the first person I ever attempted to open up to. Hanging around Beat and Rhyme was great, but I would find myself secretly looking forward to the times that it would only be me and Shiki. Eventually, I found myself making plans to purposely avoid the other two.

And then came the question: "Um…Neku? Would you consider this a date…?"

I froze, stopping in the middle of the crowded street. I hadn't really thought of it that way, but what other reason would I want to avoid Beat and Rhyme?

She assumed my silence for anger. Her face lighting up, she threw up her arms and stuttered, "I mean, I--uhmuhmuhm. Just forget I said anything! That was sooo stupid of me. I don't even know why I said it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. And I'm not mad, I was just thinking." I started walking again so that I wouldn't be squashed by the sea of people around me, finishing, "And… I don't know. But I didn't want Beat and Rhyme to be here. I just wanted to be around you for a while; just you."

Nodding, Shiki bit her lip and asked, "But do you mean that in a friend way…or something else?" Quickly shaking her head, she stated, "Or just don't answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry, again. We're suppose to be having fun and I'm asking you all these awkward questions."

"I'll answer," I spoke quietly, adding, "Just give me a day or two to think about it. I'm new to this whole social life thing."

Her frown lifting and giggle escaping from her lips, she answered cheerily, "Okay. Now, let's get to 104! I really wanna go in that new store they just opened. And you _have_ to get something. If you don't, I'll get it for you."

"Shiki, c'mon. Even these clothes I'm wearing aren't even a week old; I don't need anything else." I argued, stopping in the street again only to find her hand locking around my wrist and beginning to drag me forward.

"_Neku_, you should know now how important fashion is in this town. You can't get away with wearing the same old stuff. I've told you that a million times already!" She gave a pout and put both of her hands on her hips, letting the circulation to my hand return.

Rolling my eyes, I stated, "The only reason I cared about fashion during the Game was because it kept me alive. I could care less, now."

Sighing, she put on a bigger pout and asked, "Could you just entertain me for a little while, then? You know how much _I_ care about it."

Staring at her unchanging saddened expression for a minute, I let out a sigh and stated, "Damn you."

Laughing, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building, exclaiming, "Yay!"

Thus I was dragged into a shopping spree. Shiki tried on countless outfits, exiting the dressing room with each new one to model them and ask my opinion. Eventually she came upon one that looked so well on her that I was left literally breathless. It was a simple blue dress, nothing special alone. But on her…

Twirling around, she asked, "Sooo, your thoughts?"

Parting my lips and only air coming out, I slipped out an, "Uh…" Angling my head so that my shirt would hide the blush I could feel rising in my cheeks, I merely stated, "_Wow_."

Smirking contentedly, Shiki retreated back into the dressing room, chirping, "I'll take that as a yes for buying it, then."

Closing my eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, I thought, '_Damn. I hope I won't freeze up again. Especially if she wears it to school or something. I'll never hear the end of it from Beat. I can just hear it now. 'Is your face like on fire, man?' Then Rhyme would say, 'No, Beat; he's blushing!' 'BLUSHING!? From Shiki? HAHAHA. Neku an' Shiki, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S--' and then I'd sock him right in the face.'_

"Neku? Hellooo?" Shiki's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, calling upon me to judge another one of her outfit choices. Nodding and "Eh"-ing (which meant no for me) a few more times, we finally left and eventually split into our different directions towards home.

Both of my parents working on night shifts, I returned home to an empty house as always. I made sure to get myself some food while I was out with Shiki so that I wouldn't be forced to eat any of my own cooking for dinner. Collapsing onto the couch I let out a sigh and questioned, "So what _do_ I feel about Shiki?"

A friend? Definitely. Best friend? Yeah, that fits. A _girlfriend_?

I scratched the back of my neck.

A girlfriend meant constant hand holding, being broke all the time from buying her stuff, saying yes no matter how much I _really_ didn't want to, and being careful of every single little thing I ever said. Could I really deal with that?

'_Probably not_…' I admitted with a sigh. Tilting my head back and closing my eyes, I asked myself, '_But do I like her as more than a friend?'_

My mind flashed back to Shiki in the blue dress she had tried on and I immediately felt my air supply cut off as it had when I had actually seen her in it. Shaking my head quickly, I commented, "Okay, no brainer. I _definitely _like her as more than a friend." Sighing again, I let out a groan, "But what am I suppose to do about that…?"

On the one hand, we could stay friends. With me constantly wishing for more and getting extremely jealous whenever Shiki had a boyfriend, that is. And even _she _kind of seemed like she was hoping I would say that I meant I wanted to spend time with her as more than just a friend, so even picking that isn't just bad for me.

The second choice, I ask her out and probably all of hell will break loose. I already argue with her enough and those arguments will probably turn into full on battles between us. And there's always the fact that I'm just _clueless_ about how I would have to act around a 'girlfriend'. I'd do something wrong and hurt her which would make me feel completely like shit even though I wouldn't understand what happened. Then if we broke up I'd lose my best friend and maybe even ALL of my friends if the situation was bad enough. And Beat would probably kick my ass, if said situation happened.

"Damn," I clenched a fist and pressed it against the couch, "Whoever said life wasn't easy really wasn't kidding."

'_Not to mention you made it worse by promising Shiki you would answer her, dumbass._' My mind so kindly reminded me which made my scowl deepen. I would like to think '_Maybe she'll just forget,_' but I know she won't.

DamndamndamndamnDAMN.

Neku, you're screwed. You fail at life. If you weren't emo before like everyone said you were, you definitely are now. Fuck it. Just take the chance and risk everything. Seems like it'll happen anyway.

'_Alright, fine._' I concluded, rolling off the couch and making my way to my bedroom. If I was having arguments within my own head now, it was definitely time for bed. Tomorrow was going to take everything I had to offer so I guess it would be best for me to get plenty of sleep.

Of course I had nightmares. One's involving the words: Noise, the Game, and random yells of math terms.

Completely oblivious to anyone around me, my Mom's voice surprised me as I twisted the doorknob of the front door, "Don't you want any breakfast, sweetie?"

Turning around to face her, I saw her tuck a piece of curly orange hair behind her ear and glasses dangle loosely on her nose as she stared intently for my answer. Blinking, I trailed off, "Eh…not today. I'm kinda in a hurry."

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she raised an eyebrow, "I would definitely say so. You're up thirty minutes earlier than normal…"

Walking back to the kitchen counter and looking over it, I realized she was right. "Whoa. Uh… oops. I didn't mean to be up _this_ early. I could have swore my alarm went off…" Shaking my head and moving to the other side of the counter, I stated, "I guess I'll have breakfast, then."

She smiled sweetly and handed me a plate full of food, I pulling out a chair as she asked loudly from the kitchen, "So what are you in a hurry for, any way?"

'_Eh…I didn't really plan on being interrogated._' I commented. Scratching the back of my neck, I quickly thought of a lie, "Uhh. We have this really big test in math today and I promised Beat I'd help him do a little bit of last minute studying to help him out."

"Well, that's nice." She rummaged through the dishwasher as she spoke, the glass banging together and making loud, sharp noises.

Quickly scarfing down the full plate of food, I rinsed it off and left it in the sink, yelling, "Gotta go, see ya!" as I rushed out the door.

The school was practically empty when I got there, which was good for me. Because while no one else was there, Shiki would be. She was one of those morning people; always cheery and energetic no matter what time it was. I wasn't sure how she managed it, but she did.

Every. Single. Day.

"Neku! Wow, you're early." Shiki smiled with a quick glance to the clock.

Stretching out my arms and yawning, I answered quietly, "Hah. Yeah, I know."

Blinking, she raised an eyebrow and questioned, "So what's the occasion?"

"You know that conversation we had yesterday…on the way to 104?" I hinted, focusing my eyes on the chair I pulled out from under my desk to seat myself. I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Oh. Right." Her tone turned wary and I saw her nervously play with a strand of her hair from the corner of my eye as she asked, "So…?"

Letting out the air, I raised my head and parted my lips--only to be interrupted.

"Phones! Wow, you way early today. But tha's good; I need your help, man. That tes' is today, remember?" Beat's grammatically incorrect babble filled up the room's silence when it should have been my confession.

But damn. There _would_ be a test when I lied about it to my mom.

Heaving a sigh, I groaned, "Ugh, alright. Just hold on. Shiki?" I turned to her for a split second, making eye contact as I stated loud and clear, "More."

She merely smiled and answered, "Okay."

Turning back to Beat, he gave a confused expression and inquired, "Wha?"

Shaking my head, I grabbed a pencil and a text book as I answered, "Nothing, don't worry about it. But to be honest, I forgot about this test completely… so I think I'm just about as screwed as you."

"_Bwaaah_! Don't tell me that, man! I gotta have a least a lil' bit of hope." The blonde grimaced, sinking into his chair in defeat.

Shrugging, I replied, "Just being honest." Flipping open to the chapter we were on, I began to read allowed, "Sine, cosine, and tangent of angles… Holy crap, who knew the Grim Heaper would actually come in handy one day?"

"You serious?" Beat grabbed the textbook and slid it towards him, eyes glancing over the pages to exclaim, "SOHCAHTOA! …I think tha's been burned into my brain forever. But…I don't know what it stands for."

Sighing, I drew out a diagram and explained how sine was equal to the opposite angel over the hypotenuse and so on but only received a confused stare from the skater. "Look, Beat. It would really help if you tried to stay awake at least every other day or something. I can't help you do _everything_." I grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm _sorry_, man. I try, but I jus' can't--" the bell rang and the teacher walked in, carrying a large stack of papers that I assumed to be our tests.

Handing them off to the front seat of each row, she murmured, "Good luck." before seating herself at her desk.

What the hell. What happened to the good ole days where you _reviewed_ before taking a test? At least for like five minutes or something. And the fact that the test paper was all toasty warm to scream 'Hah! You're one of the first unfortunate souls to take this test!' didn't really help either.

Frowning, I took my pencil and scratched it against the dead tree particles to write out 'Neku Sakuraba'. And eventually began the rest of my test; only being sure of the answer on maybe half of the questions. '_When am I ever going to use this in real life…? Besides maybe I could have impressed the Grim Heaper a little before he kicked the bucket.' _I commented to myself, resting my head against my free hand as the other one scratched out random answers.

Finishing right before the bell, I managed to take only one step out of the classroom before I heard the high pitched exclamation of, "Neku!" Whirling around to Shiki, she flashed a smile before taking my hand and asking ever so sweetly, "Walk me to class…?"

"Uh…" I blinked in surprise, before shaking it off and realizing it was going to be like this from now on and confirming, "O-OK."

The moment we stepped out into the hallway it seemed like _every_ pair of eyes were glued to the fact that Shiki and I's hands were intertwined. At first, I ignored it, but by the time we were halfway across the school I just started to glare back in annoyance which quickly made them look away.

Arriving at her classroom door, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against my cheek, quickly detaching herself and running into the classroom with an exclamation of, "Thanks!"

Then the late bell rang.

DAMN IT. Shiki's class was on the other side of school than mine was. Did she seriously expect me to do this every day? I mean, I in no way had a perfect attendance record. But _every_ day? It was not going to happen. Hoping to miss any administrators wandering the halls, I quickened my pace towards the other side of the school with a sigh.


End file.
